playstationallstarsfanfictionroyalefandomcom-20200214-history
PlayStation All-Stars Storm
PlayStation All-Stars Storm ''(known in Japan as''' プレイステーションオールスターナルティメットストーム PlayStation All-Stars Narutimate Storm)'' 'is a hypothetical video game idea by LeeHatake93 that crosses over ''PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale ''and ''Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution. Despite the title being part of the PlayStation All-Stars series, the story takes place in the Naruto universe. Story The story picks up during the events of the Fourth Great Shinobi War in the Naruto universe. After many of the reincarnated shinobi have been sealed away by the efforts of the Allied Shinobi forces, Kabuto Yakushi is left with no choice but to resurrect the legendary Madara Uchiha. Upon resurrecting the legendary shinobi, a strange entity from another world arrives in Kabuto's location and takes control of him. Revealed to be Polygon Man from the PlayStation Multiverse, the entity uses Kabuto's Reanimation Jutsu to resurrect many fallen PlayStation All-Stars to add to the army, also using his own powers to bring back most of the defeated shinobi in order to combat the ever-growing PlayStation universe. Modes Single Player: *Master Mode: The game's story mode. *Hero's History: A mode where players can relive battles from both PlayStation and Naruto history. *Impact Mode: A free-roaming battle mode where players face waves of enemies. *Options: A mode where players can adjust the difficulty, switch from English to Japanese audio, or modify screen and violent imagery settings. Multiplayer *Battle Mode: An offline battle mode. It includes two modes: Battle Royale and Duel. *Tournament: A traditional tournament mode. *Online Match: A mode where players can battle people online. Includes Ranked Match and Player Match. *Customization: A mode where players choose their online icons and backgrounds. Collection *Shop: A mode where players can purchase many collectable items using in-game currency earned through battles. *Theater: A mode where players can watch cinematic Super Moves as well as cutscenes from Master Mode. *Figures: A collection of in-game figurines of the playable characters that may perform different actions when selected. *Audio Collection: The collection of in-game BGM as well as voice clips from each character in the game. Gameplay The game would utilize a new gameplay style that takes inspiration from both PlayStation All-Stars and the Naruto: Ultimate Ninja series. Characters fight in four-player battles on screen and can pick up and utilize several items. Tthe game will also feature "violent" imagery, such as characters bleeding or showing physical signs of battle damage such as torn clothing and cuts from bladed weapons. In Battle Royale mode, the gameplay consists of four-player battles in which the goal is to defeat the opponent with each character's Super Moves, composed of a Level 1, Level 2, and Level 3 as in the style of PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale. However, unlike in Battle Royale, each character's moveset is styled after that of the Naruto: Ultimate Ninja ''series. Each character's moveset consists of basic melee combos, projectiles, two "Jutsu" (attacks unique to each character), throws, an Awakening (for some characters), and three Super Moves (Replaced by Ultimate Moves and Linked Ultimates in Duel Mode). Each Super Move, much like the Ultimate Jutsu in the original ''Ultimate Ninja series, is performed by pressing one to three times, and then pressing . ( + , + + , or + + + , depending on what level is usable in the Super Meter) This allows players to choose which Super Move they will perform regardless of their Super Meter. Awakenings, available to certain characters, are accessed by holding down under certain conditions, allowing characters to access alternate movesets during the battle. Some characters can access Awakenings at any time, whereas others must have access to a specific Super Level or must use a Super Move or Ultimate Move, such as in the case of mere status change Awakenings or permanent Awakenings. In Duel mode, players will fight one-on-one HP-based battles in the traditional style of the Naruto: Ultimate Ninja series. Characters are given the choice of fighting in Single matches, which are as the name suggests, or Team Matches, where players are given two Support characters that can be called upon during battle. Unlike the Ultimate Ninja series, however, players are also given the option of switching to one of their support characters at any time, although the other will remain Support-only. As mentioned before, the characters' three Super Moves are replaced by Ultimate Moves, cinematic scenes of the character performing their signature skills to deplete the enemy's health. In Team Battles, characters will be able to perform Linked Ultimates, which involve them performing special combined attacks with their teammates. Ultimate Moves are accessed by pressing + , and Linked Ultimates are accessed by pressing + + Some characters are available as Dual Characters, meaning that they are two characters in one. One such example is Hashirama & Tobirama Senju. When players play as Dual Characters, they are able to switch between them by holding down and simultaneously. There are three types of Awakenings available for characters: Temporary, Triggers, and Irreversible. Temporary Awakenings are available in two styles: Status-Change Awakenings, such as Hinata's Byagukan or Hero Cole's Karmic Overload, are Awakenings that are automatically activated after performing certain Super Moves/Ultimate Moves or Taunts, but will deplete after a certain amount of time, and Large Awakenings, such as Sasuke and Itachi's Susano'o or Zeus' Rage of Olympus Mode, which are only accessible whenever the character's Super Meter reaches Level 2 or Level 3 or as a character's Ultimate Move. Triggers are Awakenings that are, in a sense, permanent, but can be reversed by the player who accessed them. These Awakenings include forms such as Jak's Dark Jak transformation and Madara Uchiha's Rinnegan. Irreversible Awakenings are only accessable through Level 3 Supers or Ultimate Moves. As the name suggests, these Awakenings are permanent and cannot be reversed during the rest of the match. One example of this type is Obito Uchiha's Ten-Tailed Jinchuriki form. Support characters serve three purposes. All Support characters may be called upon to perform an attack to assist the playable characters in battle, and may also activate special Linked Ultimates depending on their partner. When Support-only characters are unable to be called upon during battle, they will appear on stage where they will drop additional items for the player on their team, but only when that character arrives at their location. Additionally, these characters may be attacked by the opposing characters, preventing them from dropping items for their teammates. Finally, whenever playable characters are in one of the Support slots they may change places with the primary playable characters. For instance, if a player chooses a character, such as Kratos, as the primary playable character and someone such as Madara appears as one of his Support characters, the two may change places, making Character A (Kratos) the Support character, and Character B (Madara), the one being controlled. If one of the characters is KO'd, then players will automatically switch to the other one, provided they are not a Support-only character. Characters Stages Costumes Each character has three costumes: one default and two unlockables. The unlockables will be listed in the "Costumes" section. Some characters receive original costumes that are unique to this game. Awakenings Each character will have an Awakening, whether they are actual transformations or simple status changes. Some characters have more than one Awakening, which would be selected before battle. Support-Only Characters These are non-playable characters that may be selected as support. Trivia *Despite having the subtitle Storm, this game is more reminiscent of the original Naruto: Ultimate Ninja series than the Storm installments. Category:Games Category:PlayStation 3 Series Category:PlayStation Vita Series Category:PlayStation 4 Series